Category talk:Shigurin
Okay, no offense but I think we need to rework how we assign these categories, because Shigurin now has about nine or so 710 worlds to her name even though they aren't in her folder and she didn't really contribute to them. It's... a little silly. ~Star Child~ Lapis Lazuli (talk) 20:18, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Cleaned it up of all of 710's worlds for you. 00:33, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, I thought we would discuss it more, but thank you anyways. ~Star Child~ Lapis Lazuli (talk) 00:56, December 15, 2018 (UTC) You know... now that proxy implementation is a formal thing. Should we remove the Shigurin category from all of Noildoofs worlds? the Data Stream never had the 2i9 category, and the Chemical Research Laboratory and Volcanic Subterrain never had the qxy category, so why should shigurin's category be any different? ~Star Child~ Lapis Lazuli (talk) 03:14, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Let's keep it as is. To indicate that proxy implementation has been performed in the case of those worlds, the appropriate categories have been added, and this will be done for upcoming worlds that go through the same process. YouArentDistorted (talk) 10:48, September 24, 2019 (UTC) About the proxy category We should have a way to differenciate the author from the proxy. It is a bit confusing the way we are doing this. We should remove the category of the proxy or, if we keep it, we need a way to indicate who is the author and who is the proxy. Maybe we could modify the infobox template to add this information? FukoSan (talk) 13:28, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Personally, I think that the idea behind it is much better than what we have right now. If I could suggest something concerning your idea, we could go with a "Primary Author", as well as an optional field named "Contributing Authors", visible if there are values in it, where the latter refers to either those who have implemented maps by proxy (e.g. Volcanic Subterrain, where Ruri as a primary author, and qxy as secondary), or added to them (e.g. Broken Faces Area, where 20 is the main author, while 710 and oudn are secondary, having added to the area). The advantages behind the proposed modification include letting readers distinguish a map's original author from its contributor/s or proxy implementer, on top of having a cleaner category list, since the only author present in a map's category list is the primary author. Any thoughts on this? YouArentDistorted (talk) 16:56, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Perfect. Yesterday I tried to add the Primary Author and Contributing Author with conditions, but it just didn't work. For now, I'll help you adding the Primary Authors. When we are done with that we can check how to conditionally add the Contributing Authors. FukoSan (talk) 19:46, September 25, 2019 (UTC) On the issue of the Contributing Authors field, I've added some info on the Locationbox Template and the Style Guide on how to use it. YouArentDistorted (talk) 04:00, September 27, 2019 (UTC)